The present invention relates to the field of using magnetic field sensing to detect underground objects during trenching or boring.
The present invention comprises a detection system for use in boring or trenching to detect an object in an area of the boring or trenching having a detection module. The detection module comprises a magnetic sensor assembly adapted to detect magnetic field components from a passive magnetic field distortion. The passive magnetic field distortion is caused by the object. The magnetic sensor assembly is adapted to transmit the magnetic field components. The detection module further comprises a processor adapted to receive the magnetic field components that are detected by the magnetic sensor assembly and to process the magnetic field components to determine the total magnetic field of the passive magnetic field distortion. The processor compares the total magnetic field to a setpoint to determine if the total magnetic field varies from the setpoint by more than a designated tolerance to determine if the passive magnetic field distortion is within a designated distance of the detection module, thereby determining if the object is within the designated distance of the detection module.
Further, the present invention comprises a detection system for use in boring or trenching to detect an object in an area of the boring or trenching having a detection module. The detection module comprises a magnetic sensor assembly that is adapted to detect magnetic field components from an active magnetic field which is emanating from the object and to transmit the magnetic field components. A processor is adapted to receive the magnetic field components that are transmitted from the magnetic sensor assembly. The processor is adapted to reproject the magnetic field components to a consistent reference plane to remove angular influence from the magnetic field components and to process the magnetic field components to determine an orientation from the detection module to the object.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a detection module for detecting an object in an area near the detection module. The detection module comprises a plurality of magnetic field sensors each adapted to detect a magnetic field component from a magnetic field characteristic indicative of the object and to transmit the magnetic field component in a sensor signal. The detection module includes a plurality of filter/preamplifier assemblies each adapted to receive one of the sensor signals from the magnetic field sensors, to filter signal components from the received sensor signal, and to amplify the received sensor signal. The detection module also includes a plurality of filter/amplifier assemblies each adapted to receive one of the sensor signals from the filter preamplifier assemblies, to filter spectral components from the received sensor signal, and to amplify the received sensor signal. A processor is adapted to receive the sensor signals from the filter/amplifier assemblies and to process the magnetic field components in the sensor signals to determine the orientation of the detection module to the object.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a method for detecting an object in an area near boring or trenching. The method comprises determining a setpoint for a magnetic field of an area. A plurality of magnetic field components for a magnetic field characteristic caused by the object in the area are detected. The magnetic field components are processed to determine a total magnetic field for the area. It is determined if the total magnetic field varies from the setpoint by more than a designated tolerance to determine if the object is within the area.
In still another aspect, the present invention comprises a method for detecting an object in an area near a detection module. The method comprises detecting a plurality of magnetic field components for an active magnetic field from the object in the area. The magnetic field components are processed to determine the orientation of the detection module with respect to the active magnetic field, thereby determining the orientation of the detection module to the object. The processing step comprises reprojecting the magnetic field components to a consistent reference plane to remove angular influence from the magnetic field components.
Further still, the present invention comprises a system for detecting an object. The system comprises an assembly adapted for use in at least one of boring or trenching. The system further includes a detection module located in the assembly and adapted to detect the object. The detection module comprises a magnetic sensor assembly adapted to detect magnetic field components from a magnetic field characteristic associated with the object and to transmit the magnetic field components. The detection module further comprises a processor adapted to receive the magnetic field components that are detected by the magnetic sensor assembly and to process the magnetic field components to determine the orientation of the detection module relative to the object. The orientation determination of the detection module is processed independent from a prior determination and is not an incremental correction.